Akhirnya Tersampaikan
by Hikasya
Summary: Koneko mengalami patah hati karena Naruto yang dicintainya, berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Hingga Koneko ditembak oleh Kiba, teman sekampusnya. Tapi, Koneko menolak cinta Kiba. Di samping itu, dia berhubungan jarak jauh dengan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi. Sahabat yang dikenalnya di Facebook. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tantangan cerita dari Adif Dika.
1. Chapter 1

"Kamu suka sama Naruto, kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau. Berpakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Umur 18 tahun. Namanya Argento Asia.

Sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya tersedak saat mendengarnya. Biskuit yang dikunyahnya pun tersangkut di tenggorokannya karena kaget.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" gadis berambut putih model bob itu terbatuk-batuk.

Asia pun panik melihat temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya ini terbatuk-batuk begitu.

"Koneko, kamu kenapa?" tanya Asia.

"A-Air!" jawab gadis berambut putih yang bernama lengkap Toujou Koneko itu.

"I-Iya."

Dengan cepat, Asia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka tas yang berada di belakang Koneko. Lalu Asia mencari botol minuman yang berada di dalam tas milik Koneko.

Asia menemukan botol air minuman itu. Lantas dikasihnya pada Koneko. Koneko mengambilnya.

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

Koneko meminum air itu sampai menyentuh setengah botol. Hingga biskuit yang ia sempat tertelan karena kaget, pada akhirnya biskuit yang tersangkut di tenggorokan itu hanyut bersama air ke dalam perutnya. Membuatnya merasa lega sesaat.

Sementara Asia harap-harap cemas memperhatikan keadaan Koneko. Koneko menghelakan napas leganya karena tidak tersedak lagi.

"Haaaaaaah, akhirnya nggak tersedak lagi."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Koneko?" Asia masih memasang wajah cemasnya.

Koneko melirik ke arah Asia.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok, Asia."

"Hoooh, syukurlah," Asia juga menghelakan napasnya."Aku lega sekali kalau kamu nggak apa-apa."

Kemudian Asia duduk lagi di bangkunya sendiri. Botol minuman tadi diletakkan Koneko di atas meja, tepatnya di samping bungkusan plastik yang berisi biskuit coklat.

Hening sesaat.

Pagi cerah di jam 7 tepat di kelas 12-C, masih terasa sepi karena hanya ada Koneko dan Asia. Murid-murid teladan yang selalu datang lebih awal daripada yang lainnya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh ya, Koneko," Asia yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Hm, apa?" Koneko menatap ke arah Asia.

"Kapan kamu mau bilang sama Naruto kalau kamu itu suka sama dia?"

Kembali Asia melontarkan tema pertanyaan yang sama pada Koneko. Membuat Koneko kaget lagi karenanya.

Seketika dua pipi Koneko merona merah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Eh, uhm itu sih. Aku nggak tahu, Asia," jawab Koneko dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena aku malu mengatakannya, Asia," Koneko melihat ke arah lain."Masa cewek sih yang menembak cowok duluan?"

Kepala Koneko menunduk. Rona merah masih hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia merasa berdebar-debar jika membicarakan tentang laki-laki yang disukainya itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, murid yang berasal dari kelas 12-B.

Dulunya, Naruto dan Koneko pernah sekelas sekali saja. Itu pun sewaktu di kelas 10. Tapi, setelah itu mereka tidak sekelas lagi sampai menginjak kelas 12 sekarang. Jadi, mereka berbeda kelas.

Hubungan Naruto dan Koneko juga tidak akrab. Cuma sebatas teman biasa tapi kalau berbicara hanya pada saat penting saja. Setelah itu, pasti mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengobrol. Mungkin karena karakter mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Naruto yang selalu ceria, supel, bersemangat dan suka tertawa. Dia mempunyai teman di mana-mana. Apalagi dia memiliki kharisma yang mempesona dari sosoknya itu. Pokoknya sangat menarik jika memandangnya sangat lama.

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam, kaku, penyendiri dan susah untuk bergaul. Dia hanya mempunyai satu teman yang akrab dengannya yaitu Asia. Kawan karibnya sejak pertama masuk ke Kuoh Academy ini sampai sekarang. Hanya pada Asia, semua apa yang dirasakannya diungkapkannya secara jujur. Terlebih tentang perasaan sukanya terhadap Naruto.

Kini mereka sudah memasuki tahun terakhir. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan tamat sekolah dan akan memulai kehidupan baru. Mereka akan menempuh ujian kelulusan yang sebentar lagi diadakan.

Koneko terdiam sejenak. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memainkan tangannya bertanda ia sangat gugup.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau cewek yang duluan menembak seorang cowok. Jadi, kapan kamu menembaknya? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus lho. Secepatnya kamu harus menembak Naruto. Kalau nggak, Naruto bisa diembat sama cewek lain. Nanti kamu malah menyesal lagi," kata Asia berusaha menyakinkan Koneko.

"Aku nggak tahu, Asia," Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduuuh, Koneko," Asia menepuk jidatnya."Kamu harus berani. Kamu harus menyatakan cintamu pada Naruto."

"Tapi, aku nggak berani, Asia."

"Pokoknya beranikan dirimu. Aku akan membantumu, Koneko."

Asia memasang wajah yang serius. Koneko masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kamu mau membantuku, Asia?" Koneko mengangkatkan kepalanya. Memandang Asia dengan serius juga.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Tentu saja, Koneko."

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Koneko. Ia senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Asia. Kamu baik sekali."

Asia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Maka dua gadis itupun mengobrol lagi. Untuk menyusun suatu rencana yang terbaik demi menggapai cinta. Koneko akan menjalani semua rencana yang disampaikan Asia itu secara terperinci. Inilah saatnya untuk mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

Berjuanglah, Koneko!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan ditemani Asia, Koneko memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Koneko berencana akan memberikan surat cinta kepada Naruto sebagai awal rencana pernyataan cintanya.

Dua gadis imut itu bersembunyi di balik tiang yang berada di ruang loker, tepatnya saat ini adalah waktunya pulang sekolah. Tampak beberapa murid sedang memeriksa loker masing-masing di sana. Termasuk juga Naruto yang diincar oleh Koneko.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru seperti langit yang biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulit coklatnya yang sangat menarik hati. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Ia juga termasuk dalam anggota klub basket dan cukup populer di mata para gadis di sekolah itu.

Melihat sosok orang yang disukainya itu, membuat Koneko merasa panas dingin. Gugup dan takut setengah mati. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah menerima surat cintanya ini.

Jantung Koneko terus berdetak dengan kencang. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Asia pun menyadarinya.

"Hei, Koneko! Sadar!" Asia menepuk bahu Koneko dengan keras.

Akhirnya Koneko sadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Eh, uhm. A-Ada apa?" tanya Koneko menoleh ke arah Asia.

"Kok kamu malah bengong? Ayo, sana temui Naruto. Kasih surat cinta itu sama dia cepat."

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak. Tahun depan!" Asia menjadi sewot sekali."Ya, sekaranglah Koneko. Jadi, kapan lagi? Kamu mau mendapatkan cintanya Naruto, kan?"

"I-Iya sih. Aku mau mendapatkan cintanya Naruto."

"Makanya cepat dong. Sekarang kamu hampiri dia. Jangan takut. Aku ada di belakang sini kok. Aku nggak akan lari dari sini."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Oke, aku akan pergi ke dekat Naruto sekarang."

"Bagus, Koneko."

Asia mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Ia senang kalau Koneko mau juga menuruti sarannya itu.

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

Sebelum ia melangkah maju untuk mendekati Naruto, terlebih dahulu ia mengatur pernapasan agar tidak gugup. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Berusaha memantapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

Perasaan Koneko sudah mantap. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto. Naruto masih berkutat di depan lokernya untuk memasukkan sesuatu yang penting. Lalu tiba-tiba ...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Seseorang memanggil Naruto sebelum Koneko memanggil Naruto juga, Koneko menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat menyaksikan seorang gadis datang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Setelah itu, dirinya langsung dipeluk erat oleh gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Shion-chan," sahut Naruto sambil tertawa lebar. Ia membalas pelukan gadis yang bernama Shion itu.

Shion, gadis berambut pirang pucat. Bermata ungu. Kulit yang putih. Bertubuh sempurna dan ideal. Ia adalah murid yang duduk di kelas 12-B. Sekelas dengan Naruto.

CTAAAAR!

Muncul petir yang menyambar di atas kepala Koneko yang syok melihat adegan itu. Ia kaget sekali. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Betapa hancurnya hatinya menyaksikan semua ini. Ternyata laki-laki yang dicintainya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dia sudah terlambat. Dia sudah telat. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, ternyata kamu sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah ada yang punya. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin ...,' jerit Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Wajahnya kusut sekarang. Apalagi Naruto masih memeluk Shion. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hari ini, kamu mau ngantar aku pulang, kan?" kata Shion dengan nada yang manja.

"Ya, tentu saja, Shion-chan," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Shion."Tunggu sebentar, aku mau menutup pintu lokerku dulu."

"Iya," Shion mengangguk dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Lalu Naruto menutup pintu loker miliknya. Shion menunggunya dengan sabar.

Lantas Naruto meraih tangan Shion. Ia tersenyum pada Shion.

"Yuk, kita pulang sekarang," ajak Naruto.

"Hm, yuk," Shion mengangguk cepat.

Maka mereka pun berjalan beriringan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Mereka berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari Koneko, menuju pintu ruang loker yang terbuka lebar. Di mana beberapa orang juga berjalan ke arah yang sama seperti mereka.

Sementara Koneko termangu memandangi kepergian mereka. Ia terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang sangat kusut dan suram. Hatinya sakit melihat semua ini.

Asia juga ikut sedih melihat Koneko yang berdiri seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan. Ya, itu memang benar. Koneko telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Kepala gadis berambut putih itu tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat surat cinta dengan amplop berwarna merah muda itu. Surat cinta yang tidak jadi disampaikan. Perasaannya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Segera saja Asia berjalan menghampiri Koneko.

Begitu dekat, bahu Koneko dipegangnya. Asia memasang wajah ibanya.

"Koneko ..."

Koneko menoleh ke arah Asia.

"Asia, a-aku ... Aku sudah terlambat rupanya. Naruto sudah punya pacar," Koneko berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya sangat sedih. Tapi, wajahnya tetap kusut dan suram.

Asia juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Koneko dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Koneko. Jangan sedih. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Jadi, kamu ..."

Belum sempat Asia melanjutkan perkataannya, Koneko memotongnya.

"Aku tidak sedih, Asia. Aku tidak sedih. Hiks ...," ternyata akhirnya Koneko menitikkan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya ini keluar dari sarangnya.

Langsung dipeluknya Koneko, Asia juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Koneko.

"Sudah, Koneko. Sudah ...," Asia berusaha menghibur Koneko yang sedang terguncang akibat kejadian miris ini. Sungguh membuatnya terpukul.

"A-Aku berusaha untuk tidak sedih. Tapi, air mata ini yang keluar sendiri. Hiks ... Hiks ... Asia ...," Koneko menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Jadi, aku harap kamu bisa mengatasi rasa kesedihanmu itu. Aku harap kamu bisa melewati semua ini dengan kuat. Kamu mengerti, Koneko?"

Koneko mengangguk.

"Ya, hiks ... Hiks ... A-Aku mengerti."

Kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan. Asia yang terus berusaha membujuk Koneko. Koneko yang sedih karena kehilangan cintanya yang begitu besar. Naruto yang dicintainya. Kini Naruto sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak ada harapannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya Naruto lagi. Hal tersebut pasti tidak terwujudkan lagi.

Tiga bulan lagi, waktu tersisa bagi mereka di Kuoh Academy. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolah. Untuk itulah, mereka harus mempersiapkan diri, mental dan pikiran dalam menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolah. Setelah itu, mereka akan berpisah hingga tiga tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: friendship/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (normal life)**

 **Rabu, 11 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic tantangan dari Adif Dika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA TERSAMPAIKAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

Tampak di sebuah kafe yang bernama "Delicious Fun", berada tepat di tengah kota Kuoh. Kafe yang terletak di antara pertokoan yang berjejeran di dua sisi jalan raya. Kendaraan-kendaraan mondar-mandir di jalan raya tersebut. Suaranya menderu kencang dan berbaur dengan suara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Banyak orang yang lewat di jam pulang ini seperti anak-anak sekolah, ibu rumah tangga, pegawai-pegawai kantoran, dan sebagainya. Jalanan penuh padat dan sibuk serta berisik dengan riuh rendah para penghuninya. Seperti keadaan di pasar saja.

Suasana tenang didapat dari kafe "Delicious Fun" itu, para penghuninya tidak terlalu berisik. Mereka mengobrol dengan tenang antara satu sama lainnya. Kafe bernuansa funky yang cocok menjadi tempat singgah remaja dan dewasa. Antara umur berkisar setingkat SMP, SMA, perguruan tinggi, para pegawai dan lain-lain. Mereka menghabiskan masa-masa sore mereka setelah pulang dari aktifitas masing-masing.

Di salah satu sudut di kafe tersebut, terlihat Koneko sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian serba kasual. Namanya Yuuto Kiba.

Mereka sedang mengobrol sesuatu yang penting di kafe ini. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kampus.

Ya, sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Koneko sudah berumur 21 tahun. Ia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi yang duduk di semester lima. Jurusan sistem informasi di Kuoh University.

Lalu mengenai Kiba, dia adalah teman akrab Koneko di Kuoh University dan belajar di jurusan yang sama. Kiba adalah pria terpopuler di kampus karena memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan. Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya dan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Namun, Kiba tidak mau meladeni mereka. Ia malah mendekati Koneko yang dikenal sebagai gadis paling pendiam dan penyendiri di kampus. Dia lebih suka berteman dengan Koneko daripada yang lainnya.

Hari ini, Kiba membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada Koneko. Ia mengajak Koneko makan di kafe ini sepulang dari kampus.

Di depan mata masing-masing, sudah terhidang makanan yang dipesan dan tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja. Mereka saling menatap seraya melahap makanan masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Kiba?" tanya Koneko mengawali pembicaraan ini.

Sesaat Kiba menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. Lalu ia meminum jus jeruk yang juga dipesannya hingga jus jeruk itu menyentuh sampai setengah gelas. Gelas itu diletakkannya lagi di atas meja, tepat di samping piringnya.

"Baiklah, Koneko. Aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu," jawab Kiba tersenyum manis.

Koneko menatap Kiba dengan datar.

"Apaan? Cepat katakan."

"Sabar, Koneko," Kiba tersenyum lagi."Ini mengenai hati yang terdalam."

Kening Koneko mengerut.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Kiba menatap Koneko dengan intens. Ia kelihatan serius.

"Maksudnya adalah ... Aku suka padamu, Koneko. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?" ungkap Kiba secara langsung.

DEG!

Koneko kaget bukan main. Kedua matanya melotot. Ia tidak menyangka pria populer seperti Kiba, memilih dirinya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Padahal banyak gadis cantik di kampus, berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Kiba. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa Kiba memilihnya? Dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sebatas teman kampus. Tidak pernah terbayangkan di pikiran Koneko, untuk mendapatkan cintanya Kiba karena sesungguhnya Koneko masih mencintai teman SMA-nya dahulu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki Naruto.

Mengingat tentang Naruto, entahlah di mana dia sekarang. Koneko sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, dia mendengar dari Asia kalau Naruto memilih kuliah di luar kota. Entah di kota apa, Koneko juga tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti sudah tiga tahun ini, Koneko tidak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Naruto. Dia juga mendengar dari Asia kalau Naruto masih menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Shion walaupun sudah kuliah sekarang.

Meskipun begitu, Koneko tetap mencintai Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan cinta terakhir untuknya. Meskipun Naruto mencintai orang lain, tapi cintanya terhadap Naruto tetap tidak akan luntur. Hanya nama Naruto yang terukir di hatinya. Bukan nama yang lain. Meskipun Naruto sudah hilang dari matanya, cintanya tetap dekat di hatinya.

Begitulah keadaan Koneko sekarang. Dia tetap berpegang teguh terhadap cinta lamanya meskipun cinta itu tidak kesampaian.

Setelah Kiba mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Koneko, sungguh membuat Koneko kaget sekali. Koneko tidak habis pikir tentang Kiba ini.

"A-Apa? Kamu suka sama aku?" Koneko tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Ya, itu benar, Koneko. Aku tidak bohong."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku, Kiba?"

"Itu karena kamu berbeda dengan gadis lain. Hanya kamu yang tidak mengejarku seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis di kampus. Kamu itu unik, imut dan lucu. Kamu seperti kucing, Koneko. Kamu juga pintar, kuat dan membuat aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu. Jadi, aku putuskan kalau kamulah yang kupilih menjadi pacarku. Aku suka kamu, Koneko. Tapi, kamu maukan jadi pacarku?"

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sebentar. Ia harus memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Sementara Kiba menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Jawaban pun dilontarkan pada Kiba. Koneko menatap Kiba dengan serius.

"Aku hargai perasaanmu padaku, Kiba. Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Maaf, Kiba. Maaf sekali."

Koneko mengatakannya dengan perasaan takut-takut. Takut menyinggung perasaan Kiba yang sangat berharap padanya. Kiba berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya sekarang juga. Inilah yang Kiba mau. Hanya Koneko yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Seketika wajah Kiba menjadi kusut. Ia merasa kecewa karena Koneko sudah menolaknya.

"Jadi ... Kamu tidak menerima cintaku, Koneko?"

"Hm, maafkan aku ya Kiba. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu."

"Alasannya apa?"

"Alasannya ...," seketika raut muka Koneko juga menjadi kusut."Alasannya karena aku menyukai orang lain. Maafkan aku."

Kiba menatap Koneko dengan sayu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku."

Tatapan Koneko menjadi sendu. Kiba menunjukkan gelagat yang cukup kecewa.

"Kiba ... Aku benar-benar ... Minta maaf sama kamu. Aku benar-benar mengerti dengan perasaanmu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi perasaanku tidak bisa terbuka untuk orang lain. Perasaanku tetap sama untuk orang yang kucintai saat ini. Maaf, jika semua jawabanku ini membuatmu kecewa dan aku harap kamu tidak marah sama aku."

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu menolakku. Itu tidak akan membuatku marah ataupun kecewa padamu. Aku senang jika perasaanku ini sudah tersampaikan padamu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak ada beban lagi. Aku merasa lega sekarang. Jadi, aku juga merasa senang."

Jawaban Kiba cukup menenangkan hati Koneko yang tidak merasa enak. Tapi, Koneko tahu kalau Kiba masih merasa kecewa sekarang. Lalu Kiba berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya yang sakit sekarang. Sungguh lumrah. Tapi, itulah yang mesti dihadapi olehnya. Dia harus berlapang dada untuk menerima segala keputusan Koneko itu.

"Benar, itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar, Koneko. Aku tidak marah ataupun kecewa dengan semua yang kamu bilang itu."

"Tapi, Kiba ..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kiba tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya."Setelah ini, kita tetap berteman seperti biasa, kan?"

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kita tetap berteman, Kiba."

Pria berambut pirang itu senang mendengarnya. Lantas ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Koneko."

"Hm, ya."

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan lama. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda. Kemudian, mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang topik lain. Sejenak suasana menjadi lebih ceria dibandingkan suasana yang tadi.

Orang-orang terus berdatangan ke kafe itu. Menambah suasana semakin ramai karena hari telah memasuki waktunya sore. Kini saatnya menikmati waktu bersantai sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi, apakah anda yang bernama Toujou Koneko?"

"Ya, saya orangnya."

Koneko menghentikan langkahnya ketika bertemu dengan seorang pria berseragam di dekat pintu apartemennya. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah paket berupa kotak persegi yang dibungkus dengan rapi. Koneko menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ini paket untuk anda, nona," kata pria itu.

"Terima kasih," Koneko tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, hampir lupa. Silakan tanda tangan di sini, nona," pria itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pena kepada Koneko.

"Ah, iya," Koneko segera menandatangani kertas itu dengan menggunakan pena.

"Terima kasih, nona."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Pria itu mengangguk seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," sahut pria itu.

Koneko juga membungkukkan badannya. Lalu pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko memandangi kepergian pria itu sebentar saja.

Lantas perhatiannya tertuju pada paket kotak persegi itu, yang kini berada di genggaman dua tangannya. Paket kotak persegi itu diperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Paket ini dari siapa ya?" Koneko penasaran sambil memeriksa secara detail berbagai sisi paket itu. Tertulis di sana yaitu:

 **UNTUK TOUJOU KONEKO.**

 **DARI KURAMA KYUUBI.**

Paket itu dikirim oleh seseorang yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi. Spontan, membuat kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna saking kagetnya. Seketika ia merasa senang sekali.

"TERNYATA DARI KYUUBI! YEAAAH!" tanpa sadar Koneko tertawa lebar sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Baru kali ini dia bertingkah seperti itu.

Untung, tidak ada orang yang lewat di koridor gedung apartemen. Sehingga Koneko tidak merasa malu untuk mengekspresikan segala rasa gembiranya. Apalagi mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi itu. Membuat rasa gembiranya meluap-luap bagaikan kembang api yang meledak hebat.

Dipeluknya paket itu erat-erat. Kemudian Koneko membuka pintu apartemennya yang dikuncinya sejak tadi pagi.

KRIIIET!

Pintu terbuka. Koneko masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu ditutupnya pintu itu lagi.

Segera saja Koneko memencet saklar lampu yang terletak di dinding. Sehingga menerangi semua ruangan apartemennya.

Saat ini, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Malam pun segera tiba untuk menendang sore.

Koneko melepaskan sepatu kets-nya dan diletakkannya sepatu kets itu di rak sepatu. Rak sepatu yang terletak di samping pintu.

Setelah itu, Koneko masuk langsung ke ruang tamu. Di mana suasana sangat sepi karena tidak ada orang selain Koneko. Hanya Koneko yang menghuni apartemen yang disewanya selama kuliah. Sedangkan keluarga Koneko tinggal sangat jauh dari apartemen yang dihuni Koneko sekarang. Jadi, Koneko memilih tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya dan memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. Sehingga Koneko tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencapai kampusnya. Ia cukup berjalan kaki jika pergi kuliah. Itulah yang dia mau.

Ya, dia hidup mandiri sekarang. Ia memilih hidup sendirian dari keluarganya sejak masuk kuliah di Kuoh University. Dia ingin merasakan hidup yang berbeda. Itu termasuk untuk melupakan perasaannya yang begitu besar pada Naruto.

Walaupun ia sendiri merasa sepi tinggal di apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Setidaknya ia bisa hidup tenang saat menjalani masa-masa kuliah seperti ini. Walaupun ia sendirian saja di apartemen sekarang, tapi akan ada seseorang yang telah aktif untuk selalu menemaninya mengobrol sampai akhirnya tertidur. Seseorang yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi itu.

Kurama Kyuubi, seorang pria misterius yang dikenal Koneko melalui jaringan sosial media yaitu facebook. Kyuubi yang hanya menampilkan foto profil berupa tokoh anime. Dia mengaku sebagai teman satu sekolah dengan Koneko dulu, Kuoh Academy. Bahkan pernah sekelas juga dengan Koneko. Dia sangat akrab dengan Koneko ketika bertemu di chatroom facebook.

Kyuubi dan Koneko saling mengenal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, secara tidak sengaja Kyuubi meminta pertemanan di akun facebook milik Koneko. Koneko menerima permintaan pertemanan Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi mengucapkan terima kasih melalui chatroom facebook kepada Koneko. Koneko membalasnya. Kemudian terjadilah percakapan yang ringan hingga sampai masalah pribadi masing-masing. Mereka membicarakan seputar tentang masa-masa SMA dulu, tentang keseharian masing-masing, tentang kepribadian masing-masing, dan apa saja menjadi topik hangat dalam percakapan mereka di chatroom. Itu juga mengenai hubungan asrama mereka. Tidak luput dari arah topik pembicaraan.

Kyuubi memang misteri. Pernah juga Koneko meminta foto asli diri Kyuubi melalui chatroom. Tapi, Kyuubi beralasan tidak mau mengirim foto aslinya itu karena wajahnya jelek, pendek, bulat, dan apa saja. Dia pasti tidak mau menunjukkannya ataupun mengirimnya. Padahal Kyuubi sendiri juga sudah mengetahui foto asli diri Koneko sebab Koneko memang memasang foto aslinya di foto profil akun facebook. Itu yang sangat membuat Koneko penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Kyuubi itu.

Kyuubi juga mengaku kalau nama akun facebook miliknya, bukan nama aslinya. Dia mengaku tinggal di kota Konoha. Kuliah di jurusan teknik informatika di Konoha University. Dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen pribadinya. Dia juga selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk chatting dengan Koneko ketika malam sudah tiba.

Begitulah tentang Kyuubi. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia sudah menjadi sahabat baik untuk Koneko. Bahkan telah mengirim hadiah istimewa untuk Koneko.

Kini Koneko sudah duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut. Tas miliknya diletakkan di sampingnya. Lalu Koneko mulai membuka kertas yang membungkus paket kotak persegi itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah istimewa kiriman dari sahabat terbaiknya.

JREEENG!

Begitu dibuka, isinya adalah sebuah cardigan berwarna putih dengan motif kucing di pinggirnya beserta sebuah secarik kertas. Koneko senang saat melihat hadiah tersebut.

"Wah, bagusnya cardigan-nya. Ada motif kucingnya lagi. Lucu," ujar Koneko tersenyum sambil mengambil cardigan itu dan segera memakai cardigan itu.

Ternyata cocok buat Koneko. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Segera saja ia mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di dalam kotak persegi itu. Lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu:

 **Buat sahabat terbaikku, Toujou Koneko.**

 **Gimana? Kamu suka dengan hadiah istimewanya? Ya, itu sebuah cardigan. Cardigan spesial yang dibuat langsung oleh ibuku sendiri. Aku meminta ibuku yang seorang desainer, membuat cardigan spesial untuk sahabat baikku. Aku bilang kamu itu imut kayak kucing. Makanya ibuku membuat cardigan itu dengan motif kucing. Bagus nggak? Aku yakin kamu suka dengan hadiahku ini. Terus aku harap kamu memakainya pas kita bertemu nanti. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Koneko.**

 **Oke, biar lebih jelasnya. Sebaiknya kamu buka internet sekarang dan masuk ke dalam messenger facebook-mu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke chatroom tentang di mana dan kapan kita akan saling bertatap muka. Oke?**

 **Dari Kurama Kyuubi**

Setelah membaca surat kecil dari Kyuubi, yang ditulis bukan dengan tulisan tangan melainkan tulisan ketikan melalui komputer. Koneko langsung mengambil hp android-nya yang terletak di dalam saku jaket kulitnya. Lantas ia menekan sebuah program messenger yang dikhususkan untuk facebook.

Sekali sentuh, program messenger facebook menampilkan sejumlah nama akun yang pernah chatting dengan Koneko. Bola mata Koneko bergerak untuk mencari nama Kurama Kyuubi yang juga ikut dalam sejumlah nama akun yang tertera di messenger. Akhirnya nama Kurama Kyuubi itu ditemukan setelah mengalami proses loading jaringan internet. Segera saja Koneko memencet nama Kurama Kyuubi tersebut.

Tak kurang sampai sedetik, pesan baru dari Kyuubi sudah tertampil di layar hp android milik Koneko. Tertulis di sana:

 **.**

 **Kurama Kyuubi**

 **Konbanwa, Koneko.**

 **Aku akan memberitahukan waktu dan tempat yang akan aku janjikan untuk bertemu denganmu langsung. Kita akan bertemu pada hari Sabtu, jam 2 siang tepat di taman kota Kuoh. Berarti janjian kita berselang dua hari lagi. Inikan hari Kamis? Jadi, kita janjian dua hari lagi. Ingat ya dua hari lagi di hari Sabtu. Terus aku akan memakai jaket jingga. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kota Kuoh, dengan tanda memakai jaket jingga. Ingat ya? Jadi, kita akan bertemu secara tatap muka. Aku nggak sabar ingin melihat kamu langsung dan aku ingin mengobrol banyak sama kamu pas ketemu nanti. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting sama kamu nantinya.**

 **Tiga puluh menit yang lalu**

 **.**

Begitulah pesan yang dikirim oleh Kyuubi. Koneko tersenyum senang saat membacanya. Kemudian jempolnya segera membalas pesan Kyuubi itu.

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Iya, Kyuubi. Aku sudah menerima paket kiriman kamu itu. Aku senang banget. Cardigannya bagus. Aku suka. Terima kasih ya, Kyuubi.**

 **Oh, berarti Sabtu ini, kita akan ketemuan. Oke, aku juga akan memakai cardigan yang kamu pakai itu sebagai tanda kalau aku Koneko. Jadi, kamu nggak perlu susah lagi untuk mencariku nanti di taman kota Kuoh. Aku nggak sabar mau lihat muka kamu kayak mana. Pasti kamu orangnya tampan.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

Satu menit kemudian, ada balasan yang terkirim dari Kyuubi sehingga membuat hp android milik Koneko bergetar.

 **.**

 **Kyuubi Kurama**

 **Hehehe ... Syukurlah kalau kamu suka dengan hadiahku. Sama-sama, sahabat baikku.**

 **Iya, sabtu ini. Kebetulan aku libur kuliah. Nggak ada jadwal masuk kuliah di hari Sabtu. Jadi, aku akan stand by pas jam 8 pagi, aku akan pergi menuju kota Kuoh. Aku akan naik kereta listrik. Kan, perjalanan ke kota Kuoh dari kota Konoha memakan tiga jam. Sekalian aku akan nunggu kamu di taman kota Kuoh. Aku nggak akan terlambat untuk menemuimu, Koneko.**

 **Wajahku ya? Kayak aku bilang sebelumnya, kalau aku ini jelek, pendek, bulat, buruk rupa, jerawatan dan pokoknya membuat kamu nggak akan mau bertemu lagi denganku dua kali. Aku ini nggak kayak kamu bayangkan. Hehehe ...**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

Koneko tersenyum saat membacanya dan membalasnya lagi.

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Pasti kamu bohong, Kyuubi! Kalau kamu bohong, pas nanti ketemu aku akan memukulmu, tahu!**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

Sedetik kemudian, balasan Kyuubi datang juga.

 **.**

 **Kurama Kyuubi**

 **Coba saja kalau bisa. Nanti kamu malah menyesal karena sudah memukulku.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Hehehe, aku bercanda kok.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi Kurama**

 **Aku baru tahu kalau kamu itu suka bercanda**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Hehehe, baru tahu ya?**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi Kurama**

 **Iya, baru tahu. Dasar, Koneko!**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Biarin.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Kurama Kyuubi**

 **Awas saja pas ketemu nanti, aku akan minta kamu traktir aku makan. Kamu nggak boleh menolaknya.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Apa? Masa aku yang traktir kamu? Kamu dong yang traktir aku, Kyuubi.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Kurama Kyuubi**

 **Hahaha, oke ... Oke ... Aku yang akan mentraktirmu nanti. Kamu nggak usah cemas.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Toujou Koneko**

 **Terima kasih, Kyuubi**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

 **Kurama Kyuubi**

 **Sip. Tunggu aja di hari Sabtu nanti. Kita akan bicara banyak hal. Aku akan membuatmu senang.**

 **Baru saja**

 **.**

Begitulah isi percakapan mereka di chatroom facebook. Koneko tersenyum sendiri saat bercakap ria dengan Kyuubi. Seorang misterius yang akan bertemu dengannya, dua hari yang akan datang.

Jadi, siapakah Kyuubi itu sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic tantangan dari teman saya di facebook. Namanya Adif Dika. Dia juga seorang author di dunia FFN ini. Dia meminta pada saya untuk membuat cerita tentang tema hubungan jarak jauh kayak komunikasi melalui facebook. Jadi, inilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untuk menerima tantangan ini. Semoga tepat sasaran ya.**

 **Rencananya cuma one shoot doang. Tapi, ternyata cukup panjang. Jadi, saya bagi cerita ini menjadi 2 chapter karena saking panjangnya.**

 **Hm, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Review dong!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Minggu, 15 November 2015**

 **Terima kasih buat Adif Dika. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: friendship/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (normal life)**

 **Senin, 16 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic tantangan dari Adif Dika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA TERSAMPAIKAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Begitulah isi percakapan mereka di chatroom facebook. Koneko tersenyum sendiri saat bercakap ria dengan Kyuubi. Seorang misterius yang akan bertemu dengannya, dua hari yang akan datang.**

 **Jadi, siapakah Kyuubi itu sebenarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Koneko tampak terburu-buru. Ia mondar-mandir di berbagai sudut apartemennya. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hari Sabtu, pada pukul 7 pagi. Di apartemen no. 50, keributan kecil ditimbulkan oleh gadis berambut putih itu karena ia harus segera pergi ke kampus. Ternyata ada jadwal kuliah mendadak yang baru saja diberitahukan Asia.

"WUAAAAH, GAWAT! CEPAT! CEPAAAAAT!" Koneko segera meraih tas bertali duanya dan tidak lupa juga memasukkan cardigan putih itu ke dalam tasnya. Cardigan yang diberikan oleh seorang pria misterius bernama Kyuubi itu.

Benar, sekarang adalah hari janjian Koneko dan Kyuubi. Hari Sabtu, pada pukul 2 siang di taman kota Kuoh. Mereka akan bertemu secara tatap muka. Inilah saat yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Koneko sendiri.

Tapi, mendadak juga di hari Sabtu ini, ada jadwal kuliah yang diberitahukan Asia lewat sms. Asia juga satu kampus dengan Koneko. Bahkan satu jurusan yang sama yaitu jurusan sistem informasi. Jadi, Asia tidak pernah terpisah dari Koneko. Meskipun mereka juga berbeda apartemen. Tapi, mereka tetaplah sepasang sahabat yang terbaik di dunia ini.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Koneko segera berlari cepat menuju keluar apartemen. Dia dikejar waktu yang terus memburunya agar tidak terlambat di mata pelajaran kuliah yang dijadwalkan akan dimulai pada pukul 07.30 pagi. Karena itu, dia harus cepat pergi ke kampus agar tepat waktu dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Inilah tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga jam berlalu, pelajaran yang sangat menuntut otak untuk berpikir cermat akhirnya selesai juga.

Pada pukul 10.30 pagi, Koneko dan Asia beserta teman-teman lainnya keluar dari kelas. Terlebih dahulu, dosen yang keluar dari kelas tersebut. Barulah mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang keluar dari kelas dengan tampang yang bermacam-macam.

Koneko dan Asia senang sudah terbebas dari jeratan ceramah panjang sang dosen yang tidak pernah berhenti selama tiga jam. Bayangkan selama tiga jam, harus mendengar ceramah dosen yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk menerangkan pelajaran. Hal tersebut lumrah terjadi jika mendadak ada jadwal kuliah di jam kosong alias libur. Biasanya dosen yang memiliki jadwal padat sering memberikan kuliah yang singkat saja dan mengulur waktu dalam memberikan materi. Hanya karena alasan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat atau apa saja. Tapi, ketika ada jadwal kosong, biasanya dosen yang sibuk itu mengambil waktu pelajaran di jadwal kosong itu. Jadi, hari yang seharusnya libur, tidak jadi libur. Bahkan mahasiswa-mahasiswi diharuskan segera ke kampus setelah mendapatkan informasi dari teman-teman satu jurusan untuk mengikuti jadwal kuliah mendadak itu. Itulah yang biasa terjadi di dalam dunia perguruan tinggi.

Sekarang Koneko dan Asia sudah di dekat pintu gerbang kampusnya. Asia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hm, masih jam setengah sebelas nih. Kita mau kemana, Koneko? Pulang atau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Asia menengok ke arah Koneko.

Koneko berpikir sebentar. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan habis.

"Aku rasa ... kita pergi makan dulu. Dari tadi pagi, aku belum sarapan. Habisnya terburu-buru sih," Koneko memasang wajah kusut begitu.

Asia mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Ayo, kita let's go!" segera saja Asia menarik tangan Koneko. Koneko pun terseret oleh langkah Asia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka.

"KONEKO! ASIA!"

Koneko dan Asia menoleh ke arah asal suara, tepatnya di belakang.

Terlihat Kiba yang berlari secepat kilat seperti dikejar setan begitu. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Dua gadis itu keheranan melihatnya.

"Kiba, kamu kenapa?" tanya Asia.

CIIIT!

Kiba menghentikan larinya sejenak. Ia tampak terengah-engah.

"Biasa, aku dikejar-kejar lagi sama fansgirl fanatik itu," jawab Kiba langsung. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

Asia tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hahaha ... Memangnya enak punya wajah yang sangat rupawan gitu, Kiba?" tukas Asia.

Kiba melirik Asia. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah tampan Kiba.

"Hm, memang nggak enak, Asia," Kiba memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya."Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Mau makan," timpal Asia cepat.

Kiba menatap Asia lagi.

"Mau makan di mana?" Kiba tampak penasaran.

"Di tempat biasa," Koneko yang menjawab.

"Aku boleh ikut nggak?" pinta Kiba.

"Boleh," Asia yang menyahut dan membuat Koneko terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, teman-temanku yang baik," Kiba tersenyum lagi.

Mendadak datang kerumunan para fansgirl yang mengejar Kiba tadi. Mereka bersorak histeris karena telah menemukan idola mereka.

"KYAAA, KIBA-KUN DI SANA!"

"KIBA-KUN! TUNGGUUU!"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!"

"KIBA-KUUUUUUN!"

Membuat Kiba kaget bukan main. Ia meloncat saking kagetnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko dan Asia.

"WUAAAAH, MEREKA MENEMUKAN AKU! AYO, KITA SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!" seru Kiba kelabakan sambil menarik tangan Asia dan Koneko agar cepat-cepat pergi dari sana untuk menghindari para fansgirl maniak itu.

Otomatis mereka bertiga pun segera kabur dari sana. Para fansgirl malah mengejar mereka sampai di luar kampus. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di sepanjang jalan umum wilayah kampus. Semua orang yang berada di jalanan tersebut, terbengong-bengong melihat mereka. Sungguh menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Suasana cukup ricuh di antara mereka. Itu berlangsung selama lima belas menit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, sekarang Koneko dan dua temannya singgah di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus Kuoh Academy itu. Kafe yang bernama "Kuoh Fantasy".

Inilah kafe tempat tongkrongan anak-anak kuliah. Terlebih bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi Kuoh University. Inilah tempat berkumpul mereka sehabis pulang dari kampus. Apalagi waktu weekend seperti ini, jumlah pengunjungnya membludak banyak.

Koneko dan teman-temannya duduk dalam satu meja. Mereka sedang makan dengan khidmat. Suasana kafe yang cukup berisik karena para pengunjung yang asyik bersahutan antara satu sama lainnya. Menambah suasana semakin semarak saja. Apalagi bersama teman-teman atau orang-orang yang disayangi. Pasti akan terasa semakin menyenangkan.

Dalam diam karena asyik menikmati makanan masing-masing, Koneko memperhatikan seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu. Ia membayangkan betapa menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang disayangi. Terlebih kebanyakan pengunjung kafe ini adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai pasangan. Sungguh membuat Koneko iri melihatnya.

'Andai waktu itu, aku cepat menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin sampai saat ini, aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku akan setia sama dia karena aku sangat mencintainya,' batin Koneko yang memasang wajah sedih. Kedua mata kuningnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sampai saat ini, dia masih teringat dengan cinta lamanya di SMA dulu. Padahal ia berusaha untuk melupakannya. Namun, apa daya hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya. Sulit untuk menyingkirkan nama Naruto di hatinya.

SET!

Tatapan Koneko beradu dengan Kiba. Kiba melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Koneko yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Koneko merasa canggung. Lantas ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kiba.

'Aduuuh, Kiba malah tersenyum padaku. Dia memang temanku. Tapi, dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aduuuh, gimana ya? Aku jadi tidak enak kalau bersama dia seperti ini,' batin Koneko lagi. Ia pun memperhatikan seisi kafe itu lagi.

Pandangan mata Koneko pun tertancap pada jam dinding yang terletak di atas hiasan dinding kafe tersebut. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

Koneko tersentak. Ia pun buru-buru lagi. Diambilnya tas yang tergeletak di kursi yang kosong di sebelahnya. Membuat Asia dan Kiba keheranan melihat Koneko yang akan pergi.

"Lho, Koneko? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Asia mengerutkan keningnya.

Koneko menatap ke arah Asia.

"Hm, aku ada janjian sama teman yang lain. Asia, tolong bayarkan bon makananku ya. Nanti aku ganti kok uangmu itu," pinta Koneko.

"Oh, iya," Asia menganggukkan kepalanya."Nggak usah cemas. Biar aku yang bayar semuanya. Uangnya nggak usah kamu ganti. Aku ikhlas kok traktir kamu hari ini."

Koneko tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Asia."

"Sama-sama, Koneko."

"Kalau begitu, semuanya. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Koneko melambaikan tangannya. Asia dan Kiba juga membalas lambaian tangan Koneko.

"Hati-hati, Koneko!" sahut Asia yang tersenyum.

Koneko mengangguk. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Kiba menatap kepergian Koneko dengan pandangan yang curiga. Asia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba, merasa heran dengan raut muka Kiba yang terlihat kusut.

"Kiba, kamu kenapa?" tanya Asia.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Asia.

"Memangnya Koneko ada janjian sama teman yang mana?" Kiba malah balik bertanya.

"Hm, katanya teman yang dikenalnya di facebook. Namanya Kurama Kyuubi," ungkap Asia jujur.

"Laki-laki ya?"

"Iya."

Seketika raut muka Kiba semakin kusut saja. Sepertinya ia terserang api cemburu sekarang. Dapat terbukti, Kiba menjadi gelisah begitu.

"Kamu kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Asia lagi.

Kiba memandang Asia lagi. Ia tersenyum.

"Hehehe, tidak ada."

"Terus kenapa kamu terlihat khawatir begitu?"

Kiba tersentak. Buru-buru ia menguasai dirinya dengan cepat agar tidak terlalu kaget.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok," Kiba tersenyum lagi."Ayo, habiskan makananmu, Asia."

Gadis berambut pirang itu memperhatikan Kiba dengan aneh. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Kiba darinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kiba sudah menyatakan cinta pada Koneko. Ya, dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Asia mengangguk. Lantas ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Kiba juga melanjutkan acara makannya. Tapi, hatinya gelisah dan mencemaskan Koneko. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Koneko sekarang.

'Koneko, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku juga penasaran siapa Kurama Kyuubi yang akan menemuimu itu. Apa dia adalah pacarmu?' batin Kiba yang mulai kacau.

Tapi, apa daya dia tidak bisa mengejar Koneko. Dia tidak ingin membuat Koneko marah padanya. Itu terkesan dia tidak rela Koneko menjadi milik orang lain. Koneko hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman kampus. Lagi pula Koneko sudah menolak cintanya. Jadi, untuk apa dia masih mengejar Koneko? Dia harus mengejar cinta yang lain. Dia harus melupakan Koneko.

Kiba memantapkan hatinya untuk pindah pada cinta yang lain. Ia harus mencari gadis lain yang bisa dijadikan pacarnya. Dia harus mencarinya secepatnya.

Jawabannya ada di depan matanya yaitu Asia. Asia masih sendiri. Asia juga belum mempunyai pacar. Jadi, Kiba berusaha untuk mendekati Asia sekarang.

Itulah targetnya. Kesempatan emas seperti ini, tidak akan disia-siakannya.

Segera saja Kiba memulai pembicaraan dengan Asia.

"Asia ..."

"Hm, apa?" ujar Asia yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Setelah ini, kamu mau kemana?" Kiba menatap Asia dengan intens.

"Ya, tentu saja pulang. Mau kemana lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau ikut denganku nggak?"

"Kemana?"

Kiba tersenyum.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Asia bengong dibuatnya. Kini dia dilanda pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya.

'Tumben, Kiba ngajak aku jalan. Biasanya dia ngajak koneko doang. Tapi, kali ini beda. Hm, ada apa gerangan ini,' batin Asia yang mulai curiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di taman kota Kuoh sekarang, berada di pusat kota Kuoh.

Tampak Koneko yang berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak yang berada di taman itu. Di mana dua sisinya dipenuhi pepohonan gingko berdaun emas. Daun-daun gingko berjatuhan dan menimpa Koneko yang berjalan di bawahnya. Suasana sangat hening. Angin berdesir pelan. Menemani Koneko yang sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi itu.

Sesuai janji, Koneko mengenakan cardigan putih yang dijadikan pakaian luar untuk menutupi long dress yang dipakainya. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk disertai jantung yang sangat berdebar-debar, membuat keinginan Koneko untuk bertemu Kyuubi semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia penasaran siapakah diri Kyuubi sebenarnya.

Setelah berjalan hampir beberapa menit, menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Koneko menghentikan langkahnya ketika menemukan pria berjaket jingga yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu bercat putih, tepat di bawah salah satu pohon gingko. Pria berjaket jingga? Apakah benar itu adalah Kyuubi?

Memang sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh Kyuubi di chatroom facebook, tempo dulu itu. Kyuubi memakai jaket berwarna jingga sebagai tanda ia adalah Kyuubi. Kyuubi akan menemui Koneko di taman kota Kuoh, tepat di hari Sabtu pada pukul 2 siang.

Kini Koneko sudah menemukan sosok pria berjaket jingga itu. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari pria yang duduk di bangku itu. Wajah Koneko sangat syok saat melihatnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Pria yang duduk di bangku itu adalah pria berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Memakai jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampaklah kaos hitam yang dipakainya. Bawahannya berupa celana jeans hitam. Sepatu kets berwarna jingga melengkapi penampilannya yang keren.

Sesaat angin bertiup cukup kencang dan menerpa pria berambut pirang itu. Membuatnya tertarik untuk memperhatikan seluruh taman itu. Terasa sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya.

Lalu pandangannya pun berhenti ketika melihat sosok Koneko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia kaget plus senang. Tawa lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya yang cukup tampan.

"Koneko!" seru pria itu sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Na-Naruto?!" ucap Koneko yang sangat syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia membeku di tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa pria berjaket jingga itu adalah Naruto? Itu berarti Kyuubi adalah ...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Pria yang memang adalah Naruto, berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang masih syok karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hai, Koneko! Apa kabar?" sapa Naruto menampilkan tawa lebarnya yang sangat mempesona.

Koneko tersentak. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Hm, uhm ... A-Aku ba-baik-baik saja. Ta-Tapi, ke-kenapa kamu yang memakai jaket jingga?" jawab Koneko terbata-bata.

Naruto tetap saja tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja, akulah Kurama Kyuubi itu."

Spontan, membuat kedua mata Koneko melebar. Mulutnya ternganga habis. Ia kaget lagi.

"A-Apa ka-kamu a-adalah Kurama Kyuubi?"

"Itu benar."

"I-Itu berarti kamu membohongi aku, Naruto."

"Maaf, itu karena aku terpaksa melakukannya agar aku bisa mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih dekat. Termasuk tentang perasaanmu padaku."

Koneko tersentak. Naruto memandangnya dengan lama.

"Ka-Kalau be-begitu, a-aku permisi pergi du-dulu," Koneko malah berbalik badan akan meninggalkan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak membiarkan Koneko pergi begitu saja.

"KONEKO, TUNGGU DULU!"

GREP!

Tangan Koneko berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Sehingga Koneko tidak jadi pergi.

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, bi-biarkan aku pergi. Le-Lepaskan a-aku ..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Koneko. Aku ingin kamu tetap di sini. Aku mohon dengarkan semua penjelasanku kenapa aku menyamar sebagai Kurama Kyuubi," tukas Naruto berusaha untuk mencegat Koneko agar tidak pergi.

Raut wajah Naruto kelihatan kusut. Kedua mata yang sayu. Dia memandang Koneko dengan penuh perasaan. Koneko pun tertegun dibuatnya.

"A-Apa yang ingin kamu jelaskan padaku? Semuanya sudah jelas, kan? Kamu adalah Naruto. Aku sudah tahu sekarang kalau Kyuubi itu adalah kamu. Tapi, kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini? Membohongi aku selama tiga tahun ini, berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan mengaku namamu adalah Kurama Kyuubi. Apa alasanmu itu, Naruto? Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti," Koneko mengatakannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Ia tetap memegang tangan Koneko dengan erat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini," Naruto menatap ke arah lain."Itu karena aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku lewat surat cinta itu. Waktu itu, saat perpisahan SMA dulu, Asia memberikan surat cinta itu padaku. Aku pun membacanya. Ternyata kamu menyukai aku. Aku baru tahu waktu itu. Aku tidak menduga kalau kamu menyukai aku begitu lama. Lalu Asia juga menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku. Barulah aku mengetahui semuanya."

Gadis imut itu terperanjat mendengarnya. Ternyata Asia telah memberikan surat cinta itu pada Naruto. Ia tidak menduganya sama sekali. Sehingga membuat Naruto dekat dengannya sekarang melalui sahabat dalam jarak yang jauh dan berkomunikasi melalui facebook. Asia melakukannya semua ini agar Naruto membalas cinta Koneko. Sekarang apa yang diharapkan Koneko, sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

'Ternyata Asia yang memberikan surat cinta itu pada Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka Asia berbuat begini untukku. Asia, kamu memang temanku yang paling baik,' bisik hati Koneko.

Setelah itu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setelah tamat SMA, orang tuaku menyuruhku pulang dan kuliah di kota Konoha. Pas pula waktu itu, aku baru putus dari Shion karena Shion selingkuh. Aku yang memutuskan Shion saat memergokinya bersama cowok lain. Aku merasa kesal karena Shion telah menipuku. Sehingga membuatku merasa tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi, aku mencoba membaca surat darimu lagi. Aku mulai merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Ternyata masih ada orang yang masih mencintai aku setulus hati dan mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Orang tuaku juga menyarankan aku harus segera mencari pengganti Shion. Atas dorongan Asia juga, aku mulai bertekad untuk mencoba mendekatimu. Aku mencari namamu di facebook karena Asia bilang kalau kamu itu selalu aktif bermain di facebook. Aku ingin berkomunikasi denganmu. Tapi, kata Asia, lebih baik aku mengganti nama akunku dengan nama orang lain. Asia juga bilang kalau kamu pasti tidak akan membalas permintaan pertemanan denganku jika mengetahui namaku yang sebenarnya. Ya, atas saran Asia, aku mengubah nama akun facebook-ku menjadi Kurama Kyuubi. Kamu menerima permintaan pertemananku. Sungguh membuatku senang dan berinisiatif ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu di chatroom facebook."

Naruto terus berbicara panjang lebar. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik dalam diam yang tidak berujung.

"Selama berkomunikasi denganmu di chatroom facebook, aku mengenal kepribadianmu secara perlahan-lahan. Ternyata kamu orangnya lucu, imut, baik dan gampang nyambung saat aku ajak bercanda. Kamu membuat aku begitu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum saat membaca balasan darimu. Kamu pun menerima penawaranku untuk menjadi sahabatmu yang baik. Kamu telah membuat perasaanku lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Hingga tanpa kusadari selama tiga tahun berkomunikasi denganmu dalam jarak jauh ini, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Padahal kita tidak bertemu secara langsung. Kita bisa berkomunikasi cuma lewat tulisan. Tapi, justru komunikasi seperti itu menimbulkan perasaan yang sangat ingin memilikimu. Bertemu denganmu secara langsung seperti ini. Inilah yang kuharapkan sejak dulu."

Entah apa yang harus dikatakan Koneko saat ini. Mulutnya benar-benar terkunci rapat setelah mendengar apapun yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya. Ia hanya mampu memandang wajah Naruto. Wajah yang masih sama. Tingkahnya juga sama. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan atletis. Sungguh penampilannya berbeda dibanding waktu itu. Dia semakin gagah. Hingga sampai sekarang, dia tetap bersikap seperti dulu.

Hingga Koneko sadari, jarak Naruto semakin dekat dengannya. Apalagi Naruto tetap memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Begitulah alasannya, Koneko. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan keterpakuan Koneko. Dilihatnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"I-iya, Naruto. A-Aku mengerti," masih juga Koneko gugup saat berbicara dengan Naruto seperti ini.

Pria itu tersenyum. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Koneko. Lalu pipi kiri Koneko dipegangnya.

Naruto menatap mata Koneko lekat-lekat. Membuat jantung Koneko memompa dengan cepat.

"Koneko ..."

"Ya, Naruto."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"A-Apa?"

Naruto terus menatap kedua mata kuning Koneko dengan lama. Koneko semakin berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Aku ... Aku mencintaimu, Koneko."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Rona merah sudah hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang.

"Na-Naruto ... A-Apa benar ka-kamu mencintai aku?" Koneko tetap terbata-bata. Tubuhnya kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tetap memegang pipi kiri Koneko itu dengan erat.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu selama kita berkomunikasi melalui facebook. Aku mencintaimu, Koneko," Naruto berwajah sangat serius."Kamu mencintai aku juga, kan?"

Koneko terpana saat memandangi kedua mata biru Naruto. Mata biru Naruto yang teduh. Terpancarkan suatu kejujuran yang abadi. Pernyataan cintanya benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Jawaban Koneko sungguh membuat Naruto begitu bahagia. Secara langsung, Naruto menarik Koneko dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Pundak Koneko dirangkul erat oleh Naruto. Wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar kencang sekali.

'Naruto ... sekarang menjadi pacarku? Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini nyata?' batin Koneko dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar membeku lagi.

WHUUUSH!

Angin berdesir kencang dan menerpa keduanya. Naruto yang tersenyum sambil memeluk Koneko. Sehingga membuat Koneko terbenam dalam pelukannya. Ia senang sudah menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang menjadi sahabat baiknya selama tiga tahun walaupun berkomunikasi melalui chatroom facebook. Sahabat jarak jauhnya menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi, Koneko mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul pinggang Naruto. Ia merasa senang. Dia begitu bahagia hari ini.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di antara hujan daun emas yang berguguran. Semuanya ikut senang menyaksikan cinta yang bersemi di antara Naruto dan Koneko.

Cinta Koneko yang begitu besar pada Naruto akhirnya tersampaikan. Dia juga mendapatkan cintanya yang sempat ingin dilupakannya. Kini cintanya digapai oleh orang yang diharapkannya. Dalam jarak sejauh itu, Naruto berusaha untuk menemuinya. Pada akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Mereka saling bertatapan erat.

"Koneko, ternyata kamu memang manis memakai cardigan ini," bisik Naruto pelan.

Wajah Koneko memerah lagi. Ia senang dipuji Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya.

"Kamu memanggilku dengan suffix kun?"

"Ya, karena kamu adalah pacarku sekarang. Jadi, aku memanggilmu, Naruto-kun," Koneko tidak berbata-bata lagi.

Senyuman pun terukir di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia membelai rambut Koneko lembut.

"Aku ... juga akan memanggilmu dengan suffix chan sekarang. Kamu nggak keberatan, kan?"

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak. Aku senang kalau kamu memanggil aku dengan suffix chan."

Naruto semakin tersenyum. Dia membelai rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Rona merah tipis hinggap juga di dua pipinya.

Lalu Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa," Naruto meraih tangan kiri Koneko.

"Apa?" Koneko penasaran. Ia pun terseret ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang terletak di bawah di pohon gingko tadi. Tampaklah sebuket bunga mawar merah tergeletak manis di atas bangku tersebut.

Begitu dekat, Naruto mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah itu. Lalu disodorkannya pada Koneko.

"Bunga ini untukmu, Koneko-chan. Aku membelinya pas mau datang ke taman ini. Bunga istimewa untuk pacarku yang kusayangi," ungkap Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Koneko menerima bunga itu dengan perasaan senang sekali. Diciumnya bunga itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Bunganya cantik dan juga harum," Koneko tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya merona lagi.

"Ya ... Syukurlah kamu suka bunganya, Koneko-chan. Aku nggak salah pilih," kembali Naruto membelai rambut Koneko yang terasa sangat halus. Ia menyengir lebar sambil memandang wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

Koneko juga memandang wajah Naruto. Digenggamnya dengan erat sebuket bunga mawar merah tersebut. Dia begitu bahagia karena Naruto memberikan suatu kejutan manis untuknya.

Lantas Naruto menarik Koneko dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia merangkul pundak Koneko dengan erat. Wajah Koneko kembali memerah.

"Koneko-chan, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi. Aku akan membuatmu senang hari ini. Mumpung hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Berarti nanti malam adalah malam minggu. Jadi, selagi aku masih ada di kota ini. Apa kamu mau berkencan denganku sekarang?"

Membuat Koneko senang lagi mendengarnya. Naruto akan membawanya kencan di awal hubungan kekasih ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Koneko mengangguk.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku mau kencan denganmu."

Si Uzumaki tersenyum lagi dibuatnya. Perasaan bahagianya menanjak naik seratus persen.

Lantas Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang dua bahu Koneko. Badannya sedikit condong ke depan karena Koneko lebih kecil darinya.

"Oke, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tawar Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menatap Koneko intens.

Gadis bermata kuning itu berpikir sebentar. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Traktir aku makan es krim."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Lalu ia tertawa lebar.

"Hehehe, kamu seperti anak kecil saja. Kencan sambil makan es krim. Menarik juga," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Koneko."Kamu memang lucu sekali, Koneko-chan."

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Ia tersenyum simpul saat Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Inilah yang sangat diharapkannya dari dulu.

Naruto berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Koneko. Satu tangannya beralih untuk mengangkat dagu Koneko sehingga mengarah pada wajahnya. Koneko kaget.

"Naruto-kun ... kamu mau apa?" tubuh Koneko membeku lagi. Saat bersamaan wajah Naruto semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahnya. Wajah Koneko kembali memerah dibuatnya. Lalu ...

Dahi Koneko dikecup lembut oleh Naruto. Kedua mata Koneko membulat saat Naruto menciumnya. Inilah ciuman pertamanya di saat kencan pertamanya.

Kedua mata mereka menutup bersamaan. Angin terus bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun gingko yang terus berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Menyemarakkan tali kasih yang tersampaikan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Hubungan jarak jauh sudah menjadi hubungan jarak dekat. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah menemukan separuh hatinya. Cintanya yang tidak kesampaian akhirnya tersampaikan. Cinta Koneko untuk Naruto sudah tersampaikan. Meskipun hubungan jarak jauh, namun yang penting cinta mereka tetap dekat di hati masing-masing. Inilah akhirnya. Cinta yang sudah tersampaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu sudah tiba, tepatnya di peron stasiun kereta listrik. Beberapa orang yang menunggu kereta di sana. Termasuk Naruto dan Koneko.

Suasana cukup sepi dan hening. Tampak Naruto dan Koneko sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Tas bertali dua milik Koneko tergeletak tak berdaya di samping Koneko sekarang.

Koneko memasang wajah sedihnya karena harus berpisah dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Jadi, kamu mau pulang sekarang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada Naruto. Apalagi Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tertegun. Ia juga memasang wajah sedihnya. Lantas ia memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Aku harus pulang karena orang tuaku menyuruhku pulang malam ini juga. Ini sangat penting. Padahal rencananya aku akan pulang besok sorenya. Tapi, mendadak sekali orang tuaku meneleponku tadi. Jadinya, aku harus pulang sekarang juga," jawab Naruto.

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Saat bersamaan, kereta listrik yang dinanti-nanti datang juga. Naruto dan Koneko menyadarinya.

CEEESSH! CIIIIT!

Kereta listrik berdesain maju pun berhenti di dekat para calon penumpang. Pintu otomatis pun terbuka sendiri untuk mempersilahkan orang-orang masuk ke dalamnya. Maka orang-orang pun masuk ke dalam kereta listrik tersebut.

Lalu Naruto menengok ke arah kereta tersebut.

"Koneko-chan, keretanya sudah datang. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku ...," Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko. Tiba-tiba perkataannya berhenti begitu saja ketika melihat kedua mata Koneko yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi, Koneko menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau kamu sudah sampai di rumahmu," Koneko berusaha menahan air matanya."Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertegun lagi melihatnya. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Koneko sendirian di sini. Namun, apa daya orang tuanya menyuruhnya pulang malam ini juga karena ada sesuatu yang mendadak.

Hanya pada hari Sabtu ini, dia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama Koneko. Membuat Koneko senang selama kencan pertamanya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya hubungannya dengan Koneko yang sudah berubah menjadi pacar.

 **["PERHATIAN BAGI PARA PENUMPANG, KERETA AKAN BERANGKAT LIMA MENIT LAGI. HARAP SEGERA MASUK KE DALAM KERETA SEKARANG JUGA. DIULANGI, BAGI PARA PENUMPANG, KERETA AKAN BERANGKAT LIMA MENIT LAGI. HARAP SEGERA MASUK KE DALAM KERETA SEKARANG JUGA. TERIMA KASIH!"]**

Terdengar seruan keras yang berasal dari loudspeaker yang terpasang di peron stasiun kereta listrik tersebut. Lima menit lagi, kereta akan berangkat menuju kota Konoha.

Mendengar seruan itu, Koneko bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Kedua matanya sudah memerah. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

GYUT!

Tangan Koneko berhasil ditangkap Naruto sehingga langkah Koneko terhenti begitu saja.

"Tunggu Koneko-chan! Kamu mau kemana?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Koneko agar Koneko berhadapan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto kaget bukan main melihat perubahan air muka Koneko. Kedua mata Koneko memerah sekali. Setetes air mulai menyembul di sudut dua matanya. Koneko menangis?!

Membuat Naruto iba melihatnya. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

'Koneko-chan ...,' Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan Koneko saat ini.

Lantas Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya. Koneko menitikkan air bening yang terus berjatuhan dari bola mata kuning emasnya, menyadari Naruto memeluknya. Ia sudah terbenam dalam pelukan Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan jiwanya.

'Naruto-kun ... Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini,' batin Koneko dalam hatinya. Kedua tangannya membelit pinggang Naruto. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menutup seiring dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Bahkan rambutnya dielus pelan oleh tangan Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Koneko dalam keadaan menangis seperti itu. Naruto tahu kalau hati Koneko terguncang karena mengetahui Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya sedih padahal baru saja bertemu.

Mereka berpelukan begitu lama sampai kereta listrik pun berbunyi yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan pergi.

Menyadari akan hal itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko. Koneko sudah berhenti menangis. Hatinya sudah lega setelah Naruto memeluknya.

Naruto mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Koneko itu dengan tangannya. Wajah mereka cukup berdekatan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku janji aku akan menemuimu lagi, Koneko-chan," bisik Naruto dengan nada lembut."Jangan sedih. Setelah sampai di rumah, aku akan meneleponmu. Jadi, jangan cemas ya. Biarpun kita jauh, tapi cintaku tetap dekat di hatimu."

Koneko tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu janji akan menemui aku lagi, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, aku janji. Aku akan menemuimu pas hari Sabtu depan."

Naruto tersenyum. Lantas ia membelai rambut Koneko pelan.

"Aku pergi ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini," ujar Naruto menatap Koneko dengan serius.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Hati-hati di jalan," sekali lagi Koneko mengangguk.

Naruto juga mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, dia mengecup dahi Koneko sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ciuman singkat hanya sedetik saja.

Setelah itu, dia menjauhkan jaraknya dari Koneko. Dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku pergi ...," Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menyengir lebar.

Koneko membalas lambaian tangan Naruto itu. Wajahnya juga merona merah.

"Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu depan!"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta.

SYUUUSH!

Pintu kereta tertutup otomatis. Kemudian langsung berjalan dan meninggalkan stasiun itu sekarang juga.

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Tampak jelas di kaca bening kereta yang tembus pandang. Naruto tetap melambaikan tangannya untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Koneko juga masih melambaikan tangannya sampai kereta pun melaju kencang membawa Naruto. Naruto telah pergi jauh lagi dari hadapannya. Naruto harus pulang lagi ke kotanya.

Tinggallah Koneko sendirian di peron stasiun kereta itu. Bersama tasnya yang tergeletak manis di bangku yang didudukinya tadi dan juga kesunyian yang melanda tempat itu.

Pandangannya masih diarahkan pada ujung rel yang menggelap di mana kereta yang membawa Naruto tadi. Koneko terpaku dengan wajah yang sayu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Masih terasa pelukan hangat yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Pelukan yang akan selalu menemaninya dan diingatnya selama Naruto tidak ada bersamanya. Rasa nyaman yang akan dirasakannya sampai Naruto menemuinya lagi di hari Sabtu nanti.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Koneko bersama sayup-sayup keheningan yang tidak berujung. Cinta Naruto selalu tersampaikan padanya meskipun sudah jauh di matanya. Tapi, tetap dekat di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Lanjutan terakhirnya update nih!**

 **Gimana minna-san dengan endingnya?**

 **Ya, akhirnya happy ending. Ternyata Kyuubi itu adalah Naruto. Naruto menyamar menjadi Kyuubi supaya dekat sama Koneko. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka pacaran juga. Syukurlah, cinta Koneko terbalaskan juga.**

 **Sekian dari fic tantangan dari Adif Dika ini, saya nggak tahu ini bagus atau nggak. Namun, yang penting saya sudah membuatnya berdasarkan tema tantangan itu. Entah greget atau kurang legit. Saya nggak tahu. Tapi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gaje ini.**

 **Terima kasih ...**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Senin, 16 November 2015**

 **BERIKAN REVIEW-MU DI BAWAH INI YA! ^^**


End file.
